Red Guy
The Red Puppet is a main character that resembles a fictional creature, his favorite color is blue. Unlike Yellow Guy and Bird Puppet, he is not a puppet, instead he is a red costumed character, it is unknown what his name is. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared He is sitting at a table with Bird Puppet and Yellow Guy, when Sketchbook pops open, it catches his attention, when the sketchbook exposes its hair, he says that the sketchbooks' hair is boring. He and the others are uninterested by the clouds until the clouds change shapes. He arranges leaves into his favorite color, blue. He covers an organ in glitter. He watches Yellow Guy dance. Then he and Bird Puppet begin to dance. He grabs the organ covered in glitter and covers it in even more glitter. He claps and he hugs the other puppets, he and the other puppets possibly agree to never be creative again. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME He tells Yellow Guy and Bird Puppet to stop mucking around and that they only have 5 minutes till their show is on. Tony tells them they have time for a song, Red Puppet questions who the clock is. Since it's quarter to 9, He and the other puppets have a bath. The clock tells them to go back in time, however. Red Puppet doesn't want to because he and the other puppets will miss the show. The clock tells him to not be stupid, he and the others go back in time to learn what it was like. When the clock says there's a time and a place for mucking around, he mentions camping. He asks what happened after the old days, he learns about what's in the future. He and Bird Puppet see all the wonderful things that can be done in the future. When it's 9:30, he mentions that fish is scattered everywhere in the room. He and the other puppets question time, which angers the clock and causes him to cover his ears. The clock makes his and his friends' appearances change and the clock sneaks up behind him. It shows that he and the other puppets were actually watching their show. Kickstarter (video) He and the others are tied up torture chamber, which he mentions. He tells Yellow Guy that they aren't in his dad's house. He and the others find out that they are actually tied up by The Big Bad Money Man, he is forced by The Big Bad Money Man to read a script. Many pictures of appearances, fan art, cosplay, and behind the scenes can be seen with him and the others. He possibly gets hit with a hammer. HELP He is forced by Money Man to read a script. HELP #3 His ear is torn off by Money Man. Gallery PuppetsInTime.png|The puppets learn about the past DontHugMe2.png|He and the other puppets sitting down, waiting for their show to start. CreativePuppets.png|He and the others begin to transform Wikia-Visualization-Main,donthugme.png|Him sitting with Yellow Guy and Bird Puppet after their transformation Red Puppet's ear.png|His ear More discomfort.png|Him, with Bird Puppet and Yellow Guy Trivia *Though he is a costumed character, Becky and Joe still consider him a puppet *Joeseph Pelling is wearing the head of the costumed character along with glasses on his Twitter icon *His head is on Becky Sloan's Twitter account icon along with Becky, Bird Puppet's head and a full-bodied Yellow Guy *It was unknown if he had ears or not in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME because he was covering his ears, it was revealed he has ears when one of his ears were torn off by Money Man on HELP #3 *He is known to fans as Harry *When the puppets began to transform on the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, his appearance didn't change at all *He and Bird Puppet were the only main characters to be shown headless Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Costumed Characters Category:Males